


That Point and Click Adventure Protagonist

by KingFranPetty



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, Bisexuality, Complicated Relationships, Crack Relationships, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dubious Science, Dysfunctional Relationships, Evil, Evil Plans, F/M, Fake Science, For Science!, Insults, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Relationship of Convenience, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Yeahhhh, I like the pink bunny mascot. So I made one of my playable characters date him. Listen, that Poptropica dating sim won't let me date him. What am I suppose to do?





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Hare glared in a boil of hate and rage. He looked at the ants on the sidewalk with disgust, not only because he hated them but because he feared them. Still, he was not a helpless baby. Dr. Hare took a foot and was about to step on the ants, just then that person who always ruined everything appeared. You know them. A golden balloon parked on main street. You've probably seen their type before. That Point and Click Adventure Protagonist. Not your Sam & Max or Monkey Island, those type have snark. This kind just helps people regardless the puzzle. She came up with that blank expression and noted, "I got your calls." Her tone didn't hint if she was messing with him or talking about the weather. The Scientist startled, "How did you find me?!" The lady in black blinked a few times. Eyes half lidded in that nothing. The gothy adult breathed out, "I apologize if I scare you but you are the only person who calls me anymore." Hare stepped back and pointed out, "I'm a villain, I'm suppose to make threats and insults... How am I the only one who calls you?" She adjusted the rose crown in her curly black hair, dully stating, "People tend to dislike it when someone tries to treat all their problems as a puzzle to solve, also I move a lot." Her freckles seemed as if strawberries on her rosey cheeks, her lips two pink petals. Of course, he preferred carrots. The pink bunny replied flatly, "Listen, I was only threatening your life. I don't have any evil plans to personally destroy your life... Yet." The mad scientist turned around to walk away. He continued, "You aren't getting a gold metal and I don't feel like monologuing." The man went walking but found the woman walking beside him. She put her hands in her skirt pockets. It was silence for that moment other then the wind and the footsteps. Gentle Bones spoke up, "I don't help people for a yellow circle, I just like to help... Can I help you?" The question was jarring.

He was the bad guy. Good people do not willingly and knowingly help evil. Not brushing away the chance, Doc Hare grinned and chuckled darkly, "Oh you can help me." He pulled out a metal bunny ear cap. She looked up, seemingly apathetic. Bones put on an alike head wear and tried a smile back. "I still got the old one so I don't need that." She joked. The heel insisted, "No, you said you wanted to help me. So help me take over the world!" The hero refused without a word, shaking her head. They walked on to wherever the bun was going. The skull on her shirt warped and moved, due to the shirt being a baggy t-shirt. Gentle Bones vaguely gestured before trying to say something, "Listen, I got back from this weird white guy who locked me in a room, hunted me down as an animal, and was... weird about Africa. I get that he hunts everyone but he seemed creepy, so can I help with something that doesn't involve enslavement?" The green glassed goggles didn't move but they appeared to express emotion in the moment. Doctor Hare yanked away the mind controlling device and put it away. He was uncomfortable hearing this.

Sure, he is a baddie but that was just... Dear Fuck. Jeez Fucking Christ! He could understand that mind control isn't the most kind thing in the universe, but there's a sci fi element of fantasy that mere hunting another people human being down does not have. Yet, being a baddie as he is, the topic of just killing the thorn in his side was not off the table. Notably, he prefer something more impersonal that he could exit the room to. You know, classy murder as super villains are to do. The supervillain questioned, "Why do you want help me?" The goth just shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Bad few days. I think you are neat so I decided I should do something to help you." He just kinda stared. Still confused by the offer. The genius tested, "How would you help me?" This gave her pause as she thought a bit. Bones listed, "We could riff some movies or repaint or talk or go eat out or." The brain cut her off in confusion, "You mean you want to help me emotionally?" She glared and huffed, "Yes, but don't cut me off please." The man in the pink bunny suit started laughing loudly. His words barely made it through, "You. Of all people, want be my friend?"

The look in her eyes was tired. He kept laughing. She sighed, "Fine. Fine. Yeah, keep laughing Buggsy." By this point, he was just taking a breath. Our playable character nearly raged, "I get it. You hate me and it's so funny because I'm such a moron. How naive, Right? I'm sure you and your actual friends will all have another good laugh about how I believed in one of you again." This time he wasn't laughing. The bye was almost causal as she walked away. "I'll see you when you have another hare brained plot or try to kill me or whatever."

Somehow, he wanted to stop her. But he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Gentle Bones sat in the basket of the blimp. An over long cord plugged in a far off building as her phone changed. It felt wrong to be salted and soured by anything. After all, she just wanted to help him. The phone rang. There was only one person who ever called more than twice. She let it got to voice-mail to listen to Doctor Hare.

It was strange. At first, it was about just getting him down. Back then, seemed lifespans ago but she got worried about him being stuck in space. Who wouldn't with their first villain?

The phone made a beep. He started, "You know it's weird that I know you are listening... That won't really stop me." It was the same monolog he did every week or so. That he'd take over the world and put them in orbit. It had been the same message for years. Still an odd comfort came that he didn't. Even after years of trying. She sympathized with the idea of putting off something to deal with it later.

Gentle Bones pondered how to redeem the villains. Yet time and again, she fell short. It always back to the same answer, you can't save someone who doesn't want saved. They all seemed convinced they are right or wouldn't want to be good. Sure there was that thing Zeus did, but that... Well that wasn't kind for all that was worthy.

Still, anyone can be better. It was about trying.

The sun was about to set. It would be dark soon. The blimp flew.


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle Bones picked up the phone. She sat with her legs resting upright. The phone rang a few times before the other side picked up. Doctor Hare listened in curiosity, the voice on his phone spoke, "Hey it's Gentle Bones. You kinda laughed me off earlier but I won't hold that against you if you'll go somewhere with me." Dr. Hare cocked an eye and asked, "Where?" She crossed her legs and moved her foot to an unheard beat. Bones answered, "I have a plan but I can go to your place."

The pink bunny scoffed, "I'm not stupid enough to let you into my lair especially when I'm between evil plots." The goth laughed flatly, "Then meet me at Myth?" He was starting to feel unsure about this.

They were at Mythology. A bowl of cut up pamagrams held with an arm. The Scientists stared in glare at the main character. He frowned as he watched her fiddle with a mirror. The hero looped her arm around his, she commented, "You'll need to keep close." The villain rolled his eyes and regretted saying yes. With a smile, she put on a crown of bones and cheered, "Causal hang out, I'm taking you to Hell." Immediately Hare panicked, "Wait WHAT?!" But they were already traveling by mirror.

Around was a gloomy dark cave. Gentle Bones put on a skull belt as she explained, "This isn't actually Hell but it's still the underworld." Reasonably Doctor Hare questioned, "Why did you bring me here!?" She pointed to a door. Bones noted, "We are here to visit the god of death." Hare simply sighed and followed her. They entered the room. Hades waved cheerfully to them both. The playable character waved back with equal cheer. She pointed to the bowl of fruit then up. The personification of death seemed to understand completely, taking a few seeds before silently gesturing them to sit down.

The two sat down. The bowl was put between them. A large scrapbook was flopped on the PROTAGONIST's lap. She opened the scrapbook and turned to some pictures of the husband and wife. Spring and death in love. Gentle stated, "I like how pink she is and how gloomy he looks." The science rabbit looked at the picture, doing a double take. He compared himself and his thron to the two gods. He aloud thought, "Wait a minute! This is a date. You are trying to compare us to them because you are trying to date me!!" Something about his tone wasn't happy with this.

She looked at him in confusion. The hero finished eating her 2 or so seeds before talking, "What?" The baddie got up and shouted, "Don't play with me! Admit it!!" The adventurer blinked blankly then shrugged, "Sure. You are neat, I like you." This answer somehow didn't make him feel better nor was it what he wanted.

While she couldn't tell what was wrong, Gent attempted to offer, "I have no interest in manipulation, I really do enjoy not fighting you. After all what's more appealing in a friend or companion then being cute and cuddable, and after all you are a pink bunny." The pink bunny man demanded, "I'm not a cute, cuddly, bunny rabbit, I'm an evil genius dammit! Acknowledge my genuine genius!" There was a short pause. Hades seemed busy with one of his minons. Gentle Bones breathed out tiredly then took a breath, acknowledging, "Yes. You are smart. It must have taken a lot to think of carrots as a rocket fuel, especially given they are easier to make and less environmentally destructive."

He fumed, "I made a giant robot that's more impressive than jet fuel alternatives."

Having had enough, she shouted back, "I think your efforts are better spent outside of villainy!"

She handed over the bowl and the scrapbook before getting out the mirror. She raged, "You and I are going to Aphrodite." She grabbed his chest.

The two wouldn't look at each other. The beach was so ideal that their tiff was out of place. The darkly dressed lady walked over to the goddess. There was a moment of talk. Gentle Bones insisted again, "No, I love you Aphrodite but I can't love him. My own ego is getting in the way of my helping him, don't make me love him." The goddess of love looked down sadly, explaining further, "You will love many. Please understand that this isn't the end all be all." The adventurer took a second to not be caught up in the moment so.

With a breath of thought, the reaction was extreme. The lead walked back to her enemy, apologizing, "I shouldn't have dragged you here. I'm sorry." The Scientist turned around and stomped off in a huff, "I'm going back to my laboratory."


End file.
